


[podfic] Choices, They're Difficult

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, M/M, Oblivious, Podfic, Tim Drake Is Bad At Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "As much as I love your statistics," And Timdoes. There is some drool-worthy math going on, here. "I don't see why you're talking about me and Roy and Jason like I'm going to marry one of them someday."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Choices, They're Difficult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765154) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 
  * Inspired by ["Choices, They're Difficult" Coverart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277617) by forzandopod. 



**Coverartist:**[ **forzandopod**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/)  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - No Powers, Tim Drake Is Bad At Flirting, Obliviousness

 **Length:**  00:21:33  
****

**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_Choices,%20Theyre%20Difficult_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
